Comment cuisiner des endives
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe après le geste de Trowa. La plante verte va t'elle faire son retour ?


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : De nouveau des endives, ne les cherchez pas, elles ne sont que dans le titre. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je n'aime toujours pas cela mais je vais faire avec pour le bien de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui prennent le train de l'histoire en route et que ça intéresse ce texte fait suite à plusieurs autres, dans l'ordre :_

_**Seulement des pâtes au beurre !**_

**_Derrière les actes et le silence_**

**_Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre_**

**_Il y a beurre et beurre_**

**_L'occasion fait le larron_**

**_Un plat très attendu_**

**_Petit repas entre amis_**

**_Omelette norvégienne inversée_**

**_Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir_**

**_La vie c'est comme les endives_**

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo (je persiste et je signe!)._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Comment cuisiner les endives**

Trowa sentait des frissons agiter le corps qu'il étreignait, mais Duo gardait le silence et il ne pouvait donc pas déterminer avec précision pourquoi le natté frissonnait de la sorte.

Était ce parce qu'il avait osé l'attraper de la sorte et qu'il le retenait ?

Était-ce de la colère ?

Autre chose ?

Trowa ne savait pas, mais il s'en moquait pour le moment.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de retenir Duo et d'essayer de lui transmettre par ce geste ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire.

Combien il était désolé de s'être mal exprimé...

Combien il était reconnaissant de ce que le natté avait fait pour lui.

Combien il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qu'il remarque...

Combien il désirait rester à ses côtés.

Ne pas être chassé une fois de plus...

Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort, il était tellement plus doué en actes.

Comment franchir cet obstacle ?

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'audace d'Heero.

Ravir les lèvres de Duo de la sorte... l'embrasser de force... non, il en était incapable.

Il voulait que ce soit le choix du natté et non une sorte de vol.

Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse faire penser à Duo qu'il était comme Heero.

Mais...

N'était il justement pas en train de le faire en le retenant de la sorte ?

Sans doute.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à le laisser aller.

Il redoutait par trop la réaction de Duo ensuite.

Il se résigna pourtant à le lâcher.

Il ferma les yeux en laissant retomber ses bras, attendant la punition qui n'allait sans doute pas manquer de s'abattre sur lui.

Après tout Duo n'avait pas hésité à rosser Heero et Wufei pour une simple plaisanterie, et le geste qu'il venait de se permettre était bien pire qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Duo se retourna lentement et se figea en voyant le visage pâle de l'ancien mercenaire. En découvrant ses yeux clos et ses bras ballants.

Tout dans l'attitude de Trowa trahissait la résignation et l'acceptation de la défaite.

Duo n'aimait pas cela.

Mais alors, pas du tout.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait voir Trowa.

\- Tu m'expliques ou tu vas rejouer les plantes vertes ? Demanda t'il avec un peu d'agacement.

L'épisode avec Heero l'avait mis sur les nerfs et il n'avait aucune envie de se creuser la tête pour comprendre les motivations de Trowa.

Comme Trowa restait silencieux et les yeux fermés Duo se força à croiser les bras.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ce soir ?

C'était la pleine lune et il l'avait manquée ou quoi ?

C'était quoi la suite du programme ?

Quatre ou Wufei allait débarquer pour lui faire une scène ?

Il espérait bien que non.

Il avait eu son compte pour la journée.

\- Trowa, bon sang, tu vas dire quelque chose ? Insista t'il. J'en ai sérieusement ma claque de votre cirque. Si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur tu le dis et on avise ensemble pour la suite, OK ?

Trowa rouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il avait beau en avoir très envie il n'avait aucun désir de marcher sur les plates bandes d'Heero.

Ce ne serait pas correct de sa part.

Il devait laisser du temps à Duo pour prendre une décision concernant Heero, sans risquer de fausser la donne en s'ouvrant à lui de ses sentiments.

Son regard vert plongea dans celui de Duo.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te retenir... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'attraper de la sorte. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Duo le regarda d'un air bizarre puis haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, on va se coucher ? Il est plus que temps si on veut être en forme demain matin.

Trowa réprima à grand peine un tremblement à l'idée de partager le lit de Duo cette nuit là.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il parviendrait à être sage s'ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Dit il avec effort. Je crois que c'est mieux. Demain je m'installerai dans l'appartement au dessus du restaurant. J'ai bien assez longtemps envahi ton espace.

Duo se détourna avec humeur et quitta la cuisine.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Lança t'il en disparaissant.

Trowa termina seul la vaisselle et regagna lentement le salon.

Duo avait claqué la porte de la chambre de longues minutes auparavant et plus aucune lumière ne filtrait sous le battant.

Il devait déjà dormir.

Trowa savait qu'il devrait en faire autant, mais il n'avait pas sommeil.

Il avait le cœur trop lourd et douloureux pour trouver le repos.

S'approchant silencieusement de la porte de la chambre il posa sa main droite dessus et ferma les yeux.

Dire que celui qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur se trouvait juste derrière ce mince panneau de bois et qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre.

La certitude que Duo dormait et ne pouvait l'entendre lui donna un peu d'audace.

Assez pour qu'il se risque à prononcer des mots qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de dire si Duo avait été face à lui.

\- J'aurai voulu être le premier Duo... mais je ne veux pas être un obstacle. Je te dois trop pour avoir cette audace.

De l'autre côté de la porte Duo qui s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir afin de se rendre dans la salle de bains s'était immobilisé en entendant la voix de Trowa.

Les mots que prononçait l'ancien mercenaire le laissèrent sans voix.

Alors c'était cela que lui cachait Trowa ?

Il recula sans faire de bruit jusqu'à son lit et s'y reposa, comme sonné.

Trowa l'aimait ?

Comment il avait pu manquer un truc pareil ?

Mais surtout, surtout, comment Trowa pouvait il être amoureux de lui ?

Nan ! Il avait du mal comprendre... il se faisait des films.

Trowa était tellement parfait.

Tellement brillant.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un type comme lui tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui ratait tout.

Duo sentit un sourire amer tordre ses lèvres.

Bon, il se dénigrait sans doute un chouïa, après tout il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti pendant la guerre et avant, mais après il avait été d'échec en échec.

Il n'y avait pas tellement de domaines dans lesquels il pouvait se targuer d'être doué.

Trowa lui...

Quatre et Wufei l'avaient éclairé sur ce point lorsqu'ils préparaient le restaurant et les documents nécessaires.

Ils avaient fait fonctionner leurs mémoires et ils avaient décrit avec une précision teintée de honte tout ce que Trowa avait fait lorsqu'il était avec eux. Idem pour ceux du cirque.

Duo avait peu à peu vu se dessiner, au fil des récit, l'image de l'homme idéal.

Un gars doué pour tout, pas bavard certes, mais présent pour ceux à qui il s'attachait.

Quelqu'un à qui il s'était lui même attaché et qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre.

Quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir séduire.

Alors ces mots...

Il avait beau les avoir entendu il peinait à les croire.

Qu'allait il en faire ?

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de cacher quelque chose.

Mais ça... c'était vraiment énorme et il n'était pas certain que Trowa apprécie de s'entendre dire qu'il avait été entendu.

Sans s'en rendre compte Duo avait attrapé sa natte et jouait machinalement avec.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut il la laissa aller et croisa les bras pour ne pas la reprendre sans faire exprès.

Il décida finalement de ne pas dire à Trowa qu'il l'avait entendu mais de tout faire pour pousser le jeune homme aux yeux verts à se déclarer ouvertement.

Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais il trouverait bien un moyen.

Il se recoucha, tout désir de quitter sa chambre envolé et se recroquevilla sous les draps.

Le lit lui semblait bien vide et froid sans la présence rassurante de Trowa a ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers la porte, pris de l'envie d'aller chercher sa plante verte.

_A suivre_


End file.
